Lightning Strikes the Hearth
by MoonShadow's Thoughts
Summary: You know that guy that always says that he was almost hit by lightning as and excuse for something. Well this isn't about him, its actually about an experiment gone rogue who goes to Ponyville to have a race with 'The fastest pony in Equestria'. Yeah. He is probably going to win. Just say-in. Nothing to get excited over really. Its just a pretty awsome story. Read at your own risk
1. Chapter 1

**Some where far from Ponyville.**

An explosion takes out a large stone wall. Sirens goes off as guards and soldiers rush to gather the people within the wall. A small colt runs out from the wall. He runs into the night air away from the guards and soldiers who notice his absence and were chasing after him. He was small and young and they thought that they could easily catch up to him. He how ever knew they couldn't, and kept running away form the place where he once lived. The guards continued running towards him as he began to focus his energy to run and for a little something else. Storm clouds began to appear in a normal clear night. This didn't phase the guard but the little running colt was given a new drive and hope. He speed up willing his energy to become his speed and force him forward and calling on the storm to aid him. The guards were nearly on him. In a flash of light he was gone, and a booming sound knocked the guards down. The little colt rejoiced but knew that he had done too much and once his little triumph was done lost control and crashed somewhere, burnt out.

**Ponyville School yard**

Scootaloo was just cruising on her scooter, on her way to too school. She wasn't really paying attention to the road because she did this so often. She of course was hitting all the little stunts on the way; small jumps above rocks and ponds, some pretty cool grinds on fences. One of those was coming up right now and she wasn't really paying attention to the fact that the fence was broken. She had just landed on the fence when she saw that it was broken. At the last second she managed to escape the deadly fall from the fence to the ground and landed safely aside. She looked at the fence and saw the both of the fences the lead the way to the school. Her curiosity peaked she decided to inspect the fences. On a closer inspection she saw the the bushes on both side of the fence were also damaged, as if something had barreled through them. She looked both ways and deiced to go the the right way and followed the small path of destruction. She continued for around five minutes through trees and bushes till she found a strange colt who was about her age on the ground.

The colt was a bright blue, bright like a neon bright, and had neon yellow mane and tail. he was actually pretty big for his guessed age. Scootaloo got off her scooter and went to the colt, she shook him a bit too see if he would wake up. He didn't. She shook harder this time. Still no response. She hit him in the stomach. Still no response. She shouted next to his ear while hitting him repetitively. No response. Now she was worried., She bent down and put her ear to his chest like Cheerilee taught them to check for signs of life. There a faint breathing but scarcely there. She put on her helmet and dragged the colt onto the scooter and she bolted towards the school.

"MS CHEERILEE! MS CHEERILEE!" Scootaloo screamed as she got near the school.

"Ah, Scootaloo your are late but I', glad you could join us" she said not being able to see the colt that was on the scooter. Scootaloo speed up and manage to fast break right in front of the door. She dragged the the colt and yelled to Cherrilee "Ms Cheerilee! this colt need help" She looked down at the colt and paled, she ran and rang the bell that would alert an emergency to the town. She helped Scootaloo get the colt onto the teacher's desk. Cheerilee tried to get his heart pumping as the wait for the ambulance to arrive and get him. Scootaloo was scared, she didn't know the colt but she didn't want them to die, death sucked. Once the ambulance arrived Cheerilee helped the doctor bring him into the ambulace and jumped on. She then grabbed Scootaloo who it turn grabbed Sweetie Bell who in turn grabbed Apple Bloom.

"Wait Ms Cheerilee why do I have to come?" Scootaloo said while the ambulance speed threw the streets.

"Because you found him, meaning that you are technically responsible for him till he gets to the hospital and we need you to descripe how you found him" Cheerilee replied, turning to a doctor she asked "How is he doctor?"

"Cant tell! He looks like he is in some sort of coma yet we cant get a reading on heartbeat or anything yet for some reason. Once we get him to the hospital we will be able to help him more." Cheerilee looked nervous and Scootaloo felt bad about his condition as if it was her fault. She looked at the colt who was still unconscious, then she saw him move his mouth. She looked closer and saw him do it again this time she could only make out part of it which was "Away".

Once at the hospital, the rushed the colt onto a stretcher and into the E.R strapping on oxygen mask and putting on the EKG. Cheerilee and the girls followed his progress till he stopped in a room with see through glass walls. A doctor came up to them and said " Hello, My name is Ruby Treasure, I am the doctor who will be working on your case. Now do you know about any relatives of his or family members that we will have to notify?"

"No" Ms Cheerilee said "Scootaloo now might be a good time to explain where you found him"

Scootaloo was a bit nervous but began to tell how she had found him. once she was done the doctor nodded and said that they could leave if they wanted to. Cheerilee led the girls to the waiting room and got them all some chocolate milk and cookies.

"So you found him unconscious in a trail of wreckage?" Sweetie Bell asked. They had been silent for a long time and she felt like it was time to break the silence.

"Yah, it was weird. There was fences that were broken and bushes that looked like someone shoot a canonball through. There was even a tree that had a large hole in it." Scootaloo said.

"And he was found at the end of this trail.?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yeah! Weird isn't it?" Scootaloo replied

"Do you think he did all that?" Sweeti Bell thought out loud.

"How? He would have to be as fast as Rainbow Dash and have a head of iron" Scootaloo said " And there is o way he is faster or even as faster then Rainbow Dash" she finished defending her idol.

"Well maybe he was shot out of ah canon" said Apple Bloom.

"He would still need a helmet of steel" Sweetie Bell said.

"And there wasn't a helmet near by anyway." Scootaloo said.

"So then ho' did he blow through a tree and other stuffs'?" Apple Bloom asked to no one in general. The three argued about how the colt could have barreled through a tree and other things all the way back to the school. During the school day she thought about the young colt who she was worried for. _Wait, why am I so worried for him, He isn't my responsibility anymore now, why am I worrying. _But she didnt stop worrying until the next day.

The net day she decided that after school she would go check up on him. She didn't know if he was going to be awake or not but she decided to be prepared and brought a sandwich and some cool drinks. She walked into the hospital felling a bit nervous considering no one that she knew was ever at the hospital before and she had never visited them during. She didn't know how to start a conversation with them and he was pretty sure that she would chicken out. Then she thought of Rainbow Dash and that if she knew that she was in the hospital sh would come to at least check on her. So she mustered up just enough energy. On the way there she meet up with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Bell.

"Hey Scoots, where you going with tha'?" Apple Bloom asked.

" I was going to check up the colt we found yesterday." Scootaloo said.

"Then whats with the basket?" Sweetie Bell commented.

"I don't know, I was thinking that if he was awake i would give him some food because i remember Rainbow saying that the food at hospital are terrible." Scootaloo said somewhat blushing at her own kindness.

"That's great! Lets go meet him" Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah we could give him a tour around town if he is up to it!" Sweetie Bell said.

"Yeah lets go!" Scootaloo said new courage sprouting in her chest.

**Hospital room**

The by begins to wake up. He is groggy on getting his eyes open. His wishes are not to wake up in a large white room again. He heard a door open and then close after he heard the sound of hooves on what he believed to be a cold stone floor. Cold stone floor. That wasn't the sound that he remembered when people come into his chamber. He bolted up right and opened his eyes. He saw three young fillies, he saw the he was in a hospital, he saw that he was free. He jumped out of the bed, ripping the EKG monitors off of him during the process. He looked around and saw that he wasn't back in the place that was supposed to call home. He screamed with joy and jumped in the air, he began cheering for himself running in circle which got bigger and bigger till he didn't realize that he was running on the walls. Eventually once he did he jumped through the window breaking through it.

He didn't think that he was on the third floor but to him that didn't matter. He was free. He ran through the town fast blowing past people and running through the wind. Actual wind. He loved it. Eventually he ran past a pound to which he stopped, and back tracked a bit. He looked at the water with 'aw', he looked at the water and saw the ripple of the water as he touch it. He reveled at how the water eventually stopped and reflected his face back at him. He then out of sheer want to see how it would feel he jumped in. Of course he didn't know how to swim he did his best to stay afloat for a while. He wildly pumped his legs down which keep above the water level for a while be then he accept the fact that he couldn't stay up. He began to call on his power but he heard a splash and then felt someone pull him up. He then opened his eyes on shore soaking wet, he got up and turned to see an light gamboge filly with fuchsia colored hair and purple-gray eyes. She was also wet which led him to believe that she helped him out.

Once she was done panting she said " Are you crazy? Why did you go swimming if you don't know how to swim?" He shrugged and plopped back down on the ground and basked in the suns rays closing his eyes. It felt so warm. He stayed there for w while as the filly next to him regain her breath and also decided to bask in the sun. Eventually they were both dry and the filly decided to get up and say "Well we have to get you back to the hospital. What's your name kid?" He got up and looked at her, he had never talked to anyone his age before let alone filly, he manage to stammer out "N-n-na-name?"

"Yeah,do you have one?" the filly asked a bit confused. The colt shock his head at her.

"Then what do people call you?" She asked her confusion even more evident.

"M-m-m-my number is 4o9" he said thinking that that would suffice. She looked even more confused and said "4o9. Your name is a number?" he nodded "Well maybe well think of a better name later but now you have to go back to the hospital we have to tell them your OK" She smiled and help out her hoof, he hesitated for a bit then decided that she was a friend and grabbed her hoof and she pulled him up. The started walking back the way they ran. 4o9 thinking that this place just might be alright, better then home.

* * *

**I really didn't know what i was doing here. I just thought of something out fo the blue and i though of writing it down. The idea was actually brought by another authors profile pic. Weird huh?**


	2. Doctors

**Somewhere far from Ponyville**

"Sir the hole in the wall has been fixed as well as reinforced" A guard said.

A unicorn turned wearing a lab coat turned to him from a security footage and said" Good, good. Now were they're any escapies?"

"Yes. Experiment 409 had escape and it is seemed that he also caused the explosion." The guard replied.

"Hmmmm. Interesting" He said turning back to the security footage. "Did we get any indication on where he went?"

"No sir. He seemed to have gone without any direction."

"Hmm. He has grown strong in his control over his abilities don't you think?"

"Yes but he is reckless. He has left a trail of his electrical disturbances that we could pick up"

"True but give him credit. He made it out and manage to get away from us."

"Should we go after him?"

" I don't believe that is the question that you want to ask now is it? Your question that you really want to ask is 'When can I let the guards loose?' and 'Dead or Alive?' and to answer both of them in accordance 'As soon as possible' and 'Alive please, I want to study him more"

"Right away sir" the captain of the guard turned to leave.

"Wait, captain. Who do you think gave him the idea of leaving?"

"I cant say for sure, doctor, but I think Shinning Armour may have given him some ideas"

"That could be. He didn't agree with are experiments and treatment of them. Please send him my regards"

**Ponyville**

Scootaloo was trying to understand 4o9. He seemed to be amazed by the simplest of things. On the way back to the hospital he was running from flowers to sniff them to animals to run after them. She couldn't imagine anyone with as much enthusiasm as him about anything. _Its almost like he has never been outside before in his life _Scootaloo thought as she watched him run towards a bush of thorned roses. _Wait, thorned roses_.

"Wait!" She yelled but it was too late he had already jumped toward the direction of the thorn bush. A little while after he landed in, there was a loud yelp and then the sounds of painful 'ows'. He walked out of the bush and shock himself and said one long "Owwwww"

"You OK?" Scootaloo said laughing as she walked over to him trying to nip out all of the thorns.

"N-n-n-no-OW!" he exclaimed as he removed another thorn from his side. Scootaloo giggled and walked over to him, as she got close he froze. She went to his side and began to pull the thorn out. He didn't move a muscle. She continued to remove thorns one by one, as she did so she felt his pulse quicken yet there was something else in there. Like there was a current of power coursing through him. It felt nice and comforting. Once she was done removing all of the thorns she smiled and said " There! All done!"

"Th-th-thank you" 4o9 said nervously.

"No problem" Scootaloo said.

"We interrupting something?" Scootaloo turned to see Sweetie Bell and Apple Bloom walking towards them. Scootaloo blushed and said "NO we just- he just jumped into a rose bush and he needed some help"

"Its ok Scoots, you dont need to tell us whats going on" Sweetie Bell said with a snicker. Apple Bloom also gave a small laugh and Scootaloo blushed harder as did 4o9. Apple Bloom looked at 4o9 nine ans said "Well aren't you ah fast one' aint ya! What's your name?"

"fo- fou-4o9" He replied nervously.

"4o9? No we want your name" Sweetie Bell said.

"Don't bother" Scootaloo told them "I don't think he has a name"

"You don't have a name?" Apple Bloom asked incredulously. 4o9 shook his head and Apple Bloom retorted with "You parents didn't give you a name?"

"Parents?" 4o9 asked as if the word was foreign and unknown.

"Yeah parents, mom, dad?" Sweetie Bell asked.

"I don't know what those are" 4o9 said shyly.

"So you don't have a name or parents?" Sweetie Bell asked still trying to comprehend this. He shook his head again like it was a simple yes or no question. The three fillies looked at each other sorrow on their faces.

"What? I dont know what they are so how could i miss them right?" 4o9 said trying to cheer up the mood. He began to walk down the road again and began his amazement about everything. The girls didn't know what to say or do so they silently agreed to never mention that ever again. They caught up with him and showed him all the different things that the park had to offer. He was amazed all the way there.

"Oh yeah!" 4o9 said out of no where turning to Scootaloo "Thanks for saving my life"

"No problem," She said looked into his eyes and exclaimed "Wow your eyes!"

"Oh what color are they now?" he asked as if that was a normal question.

"Their a neon-ish purple" Scootaloo said intransed at the color.

"Wait did you say 'what color are they now?" Apple Bloom said questioningly.

"Yeah, my eyes tend to change color. I don't know why though" he replied, stile in the matter of fact tone.

"WOW" the three fillies said at once, all starring into his eyes which was making him uncomfortable.

After a while they got back to the hospital. They entered and 4o9 was surprised and enthralled with the stone floor and everything. Apple Bloom went to go ask for the doctor that was supposed to treat him while Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo tried to keep him away from all the pills and drink all of the concoctions that were around him. Once they figured out where she was they were directed to a room where they had to wait for the doctor to come in. The wait was long but they had 4o9 to keep in line and out of danger. However his whole demeanor changed once the doctor entered the room.

"Hello, my name Ruby Treasure, I am here for your physical. Now, what is your name?"

"4o9" the boy said with something like fear in his voice.

"Ok, now is that your name?" she asked. He nodded. She looked questioningly at the fillies, who replied in unison "Don't ask because we don't know either"

"OK well 4o9, I am going to have to ask you to sit up on the seat here an I will take your blood" she said but he didn't move. She looked at him puzzlingly and motioned for him to come but he shook his head violently.

"OK do you want me to come to you?" She asked, he shook his head even more violently.

"Its OK, she only here to help" Scootaloo said, feeling some sympathy towards him since she was at a time had some fear towards doctors as well. Ruby got up and began to walk towards 4o9 but he moved away. She stopped and so did he.

"Please, I need you to stay still so that i could give you a physical" she said letting a little exasperation in her voice but he shook his head again.

"Maybe we could do this later?" Sweetie Bell suggested. Ruby looked at her then at 4o9 and agreed and scheduled a session for next week. They walked out of the hospital and 4o9 was back to his normal self looking at everything with a sort of new passion and experience.

"What happened in there?" Apple Bloom asked. He turned to them and looked down and said "I am very afraid of doctors"

"We could tell but you knew she wasn't going to hurt you right?" Scootaloo said.

"That's what they all say" he said in an almost angry yet quiet tone.

"What's wrong the em" Appple Bloom asks. He looked as if he was about to say something but then decided against it and said "I don't want to talk about" in a gloomy tone. The fillies looked at one another then back to the strange colt. He seemed to have forgotten about what they were talking about and was starting at the sun, he was about to say something but was stopped when a loud noise erupted from his stomach. The fillies laughed as he reddened with embarrassment.

"I-I-I don't suppose you have any food? I am really hungry" he said with a rye smile. Scootaloo remembered the basket of food and went to retrieve it. _This colt is funny, _she thought_, but he is very weird which makes me wonder where he comes from. _When she got back, she saw the 4o9 was climbing a tree were there was a bird's nest. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Bell were watching as if they hadn't seem someone do it.

"Whats going on?" Scootaloo said.

"He just climbed ah tree with like', super speed or somethin'" Apple Bloom replied. 4o9 manage to get close enough to peer into the bird's nest and smiled.

"Hey do any of you have any bread? I think this guy is hungry!" 4o9 said to the girls. Scootaloo rummaged in the picnic basket for a while before pulling out a muffin which she threw up to the boy who tore off a piece and began to feed to the little birds.

"That's cute" Scootaloo said more to herself then to anyone else but Sweetie Bell and Apple Bloom heard and so giggled a bit. 4o9 then put half of the muffin in the nest for the bird to eat and then rapped around the branch he was on. Then he swung round like a monkey on a rope so he swung with his head downward to which he let go. He was basically falling head down they all called out but then something weird happened. In a small flash of light, he was on the ground. The flash of light wasn't blinding or even painful it was just there and then he was on the ground. As if you where watching a film that suddenly had a few frames missing. It was like that and he appeared on the ground.

"How did you do that?" Apple Bloom exclaimed.

"Do what?" he asked

"The thing right now with the flash of light!" Sweetie Bell said

"I dont know what your talking about" 4o9 said with a look of skepticism on his face.

"So you didn't manage to teleport onto the ground?" Scootaloo asked sure that she saw something.

"Do i have a horn on my head?" he asked, the fillies shook their heads, "Then i couldn't have teleported. Only unicorns con do that" They looked at each other and said "Maybe we could have imagined it."

"I doubt it but we do have a problem" Apple Bloom said.

"What's that?" Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo said in unison.

"Where is 4o9 going to sleep tonigh'?"


	3. Chapter 3

Lighting Strikes the Hearth

Chapter 3: Sleeping Arrangements with no chance of Rain or Clouds

"Can't he sleep back at the hospital?" Scootaloo asked.

"No, unless he is still hurt he can't go back and just sleep there" Sweetie Bell said.

"Can' we just say his is injured so that he can stay there?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Naw, because then he would have to see a doctor and 4o9 doesn't like doctors" Scootaloo reminded her. During this discussion 4o9 was following a lizard on the ground, following it and watching it speed from rock to rock.

"Well can't one of us bring him home?" Sweetie Bell asked to them. Everyone froze except 4o9 who was still chasing the lizard.

"Well I can't do it" Said Sweetie Bell, "Spirit got back yesterday so we don't have any extra room at my place, what about you Scoots?"

"Nope. No room. Sorry" she said, to fast to interject and in a tone with pure embarrassment.

"Well I think Apple Bloom's got room right? She does live in a farm so she has to have room" Sweetie Bell asked.

"I could bring h'm home, but I don' know wha' Apple Jack will say" Apple Bloom said. At that moment 4o9 dropped from a tree with a thud. He smiled and asked the fillies turning to them "Hey, where am I anyway?"

"You don't know where you are?" Scootaloo asked, not really getting the question.

"yeah, like what is the town?" 4o9 asked again. Stopping for the first time when he arrived into the new world.

"Oh, you don't know Ponyville?" Sweetie Bell asked. He shook his head, then asked "Hey what's that?" and pointed to a cloud.

"That's a cloud" Scootaloo said, in a tone that expressed it was common knowledge. "Have you not heard about it before?"

"No, I didn't get outside much" he said.

"Well how about tomorrow we show you around town. You will be able to see everything in town and try a whole bunch of new thing. Right gals?" Sweetie Bell exclaimed. The other two exclaimed "Alright" in unison.

"Now 4o9, let's get going, it's getting pretty late an' Apple Jack hates it when 'm late" Apple Bloom said. As the three children departed their own ways, they each had different thoughts about what would happen tomorrow.

**Twilight's House**

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Coming" Twilight said, a bit confused. It was around 11 at night, people should know that the library is closed at that time. She went down the stairs and opened the door.

"Surprise Sis" said a very familiar voice.

"Shining!" Twilight exclaimed, then she put her hoof over her mouth, Spike was still sleeping.

"Hey Twily!" said Candace.

"Shh, please. Spike is sleeping." Twilight said hugging them both, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well Shining finally got a break from work and we didn't really know where to go so we decided to come here just for a couple of days. So how have you been doing? Finding and nice colts?" Candace asked rising her eyes brows at her, Twilight blushed '_I already have someone, if Marius decided to come more often'. _As Shining brought their luggage in, he turned to look outside and had a feeling that there was a familiar presence here at the town.

"Honey, hurry up your goanna catch a cold out there." Candace says. Shining sighed and got the rest of the luggage inside.

"So how is being the captain of the guard?" asked Twilight.

"Well its very different, I now have people reporting to me and I have to go to many different places to check up on soldiers and make sure that they know procedures and protocol." Shining said and yawned. "Sorry Twilight I am really tired do you mind if I got to sleep?"

"No not at all, please there is an extra room upstairs" Twilight said.

"Now why does a mare, who lives alone except for her assistant dragon, have an extra room?" Candace asks with a wry smile. Twilight blushes profusely, but manages to say "Because I had someone who come around a lot but I don't know when he comes and I thinks it is annoying to just let him sleep in the couch so I thought of just getting a new room."

"Do tell who this 'friend' is" Candace asks and they continued talking throughout the night.

**The Next Day**

4o9 didn't sleep that night. In fact, he has never had the need to sleep ever. Ever since he was born he has never had the urge or need to sleep. He suspected that his control of electricity meant that he was basically a living everlasting battery. He would only feel tired after the experiments that the doctors at his old home, because they would make him blew a lot of energy too see how much he could disperse at a time. He feared those days because that wasn't the only thing they would do, they would inject poisons into his body and make is electrical impulses to nullify the poison, yet the process would take hours. Meaning that he would be in pain for long periods of time before the poison would finally be nullified by the electrical impulses that course within him. They would make him become pure electricity at make him move through metal and water. Though this seems like nothing, turning yourself into pure electrical energy isn't something that should be done for energy must expel itself to an equilibrium and so if someone wanted to become pure electrical energy he must keep himself together at all time. After much practice in this, he mastered it but them made him do it for longer and longer periods of time, and making him move through more than just one path meaning splitting himself in multiple parts. These experiments were all very painful which is why he always dreamed of somewhere else when inside his cubicle. He decided that he wanted to see the sun again and so went outside while it was still dark. E jumped onto the roof and waited there for the sun to rise. It took a long time; of course he didn't realize that it had only been around two hours when he was put to bed. So he sat there on the roof for hours waiting eagerly for the sun. He remember his inspiration for escape, the stallion that had given him his want for freedom had told him about the sun rise and how it was a beautiful mixtures of gold and yellow and orange colors to make a beautiful sight which would be the a reason to escape. 4o9 couldn't wait to see it, he knew that it would be spectacular and worth escaping. 4o9 then heard a noise around 9 or 10 hours later, he turned and looked down over the house and saw the large red stallion walk out. The stallion look up saw him and smiled.

"You up t' watch' the sunris' huh?" said the stallion.

"Y-y-y-ye-ye-ye-yes" 4o9 said, "I ha-ha-hav-hav-haven't seen one before so…" he continued in a exicted voice that was dripped with wonder.

"Hm, so you say" the red stallion said, "well ur in for a trea'" they both looked the horizon and saw the tip of the sun come out from the other side of Terra and the dark blue of the night slowly began to fade away, replacing it with the vibrate gold hues. 4o9 gapped at the sheer amount of colors it was producing, the way it creating a natural contrast between the darkness of the night and the beginning of a new day.

"Beautiful ain' I'" said the stallion, "makes I' worth waking up ea'ly in the mornin'"

"yeah" 4o9 replied.

"So, wanna earn your food?" the red stallion said. 4o9 nodded and dropped from the roof. He and the stallion worked until the sun was well over them. About two to three hours, and at around the middle of it, the mare Apple Jack came out and helped out as well. It was well into the day once they finished worked. For the first time he actual felt work that he was proud to do, there was sense of satisfaction to getting all the chicken back into the cop and in collection the apple of the trees. This work was grueling but it had a sense of accomplishment that 4o9 never experienced before, back at the labs he was forced to do tasks that would never end and never receive any results and there would be no reward except for more the next day. Here you can feel achieved at just by completing every task. 4o9 smiled all throughout the work and relished the effort that was required to finish it.

"You ok?" Apple Bloom asked once she saw him enter the kitchen covered in mud and twigs. He smiled and just "Food please"

"Natural born worker he is" said Mac, as they sat down at the table. Apple Bloom gave them each a small piece of pie, a cup of milk and a small loaf of bread. 4o9 ate all the bread within three bites and gulped down the milk, yet once he got to the first bite of pie he stopped. Another thing they didn't have and the labs. Food that wasn't just past without flavor. 4o9 hadn't really eaten sweet thing, the sweatiest thing that the lab offered was the morphine but this was something 4o9 hadn't had before and it was amazing. He couldn't believe such a taste existed and was actually untenable. He took another bite slowly, and savored the swirling tastes.

"Hey, I know I am bad at cooking but I can't be that bad." Apple Bloom said in an offended tone, which knocked 4o9 back to reality to which he realized that tears had come down his cheeks.

"Oh sorry. No, it's really good. I just never had something sweet like this before" he said taking a third bit and again another tear dropping.

"So, wher' you from, kid?" asked Mac once he was finished eating the pie.

"I don't like to talk about it" 4o9 replied. Mac nodded and 4o9 fell a connection of understanding with him, as he knew but also didn't.

"Why no'?" said Apple Jack.

"Bad memories" 4o9 said in a softer tone. There was silence which was broken moments later by Apple Bloom saying "Well, 4o9, you better get washed up, today wer' taking you on a tour of the town remember?"

"Oh, yeah!" He said excitedly. Mac showed him to the bathroom and then closed the door. 4o9 smiled and deiced to use a trick he learned at the labs. He called upon the power within him in and started to vibrate at a speed equal to light. Doing this made all the dirt, mud and twigs fall of literally through him. After around three seconds everything was off of him and on the flour. He then walked out and yelled to Apple Bloom "Ready, let's go!" and jumped out the window and landed outside. Apple Bloom joined him outside at they began to walk towards town, 4o9 being excited for the day in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tour Guides with a chance of Lighting

"Hey! How was your night?" Sweetie Bell yelled as 4o9 and Apple Bloom came over the hill.

"It's fine and a bit weird" Apple Bloom said as they got closer. 4o9 was following a butterfly as it fluttered from flower to flower.

"What happened?" Sweetie Bell asked.

"He started crying when I gave him some of the pie. He said he had never had anything sweet before in his life, and where Scoots?" Apple Bloom whispered.

"She hasn't got here yet, and well. I think Spirit mentioned that places in there world don't have very sweet things."

"Yeah bu' aren' those places for away?" Apple Bloom retorted, Sweetie Bell was about to agree before they heard a familiar sound of wheels running over dirt. They both turned to see Scootaloo speeding down the road toward them with the wagon attached to the scooter. She was going really fast, and something told Appple Bloom that it would be a good idea for them to be in the same route as the speeding scooter.

"We should move" Apple Bloom said. She was getting closer and they decided to just move to one side of the road. 4o9 didn't hear this and was still following the butterfly who had stopped on a flower right on the edge of the road leaving 4o9 in the middle of it.

"Get out of the way!" Scootaloo yelled trying to slow down. 4o9 looked up and saw the getaway scooter which was now a few feet away and getting too close for comfort. At the last second there was a flash of light like the one the fillies had seen before and then 4o9 was behind the scooter.

_There it was again. What was that? _Scootaloo thought.

"Hey, are going to take a tour now?" 4o9 asked the group as if the flash of light didn't happen.

"Did someone else see that?" Sweetie Bell asked, "Or am I going crazy?"

"No I saw it so I must be crazy too" Apple Bloom said, 4o9 began to laugh out life.

"Then I am crazy too because I saw it too."

"Then what is that light?" Sweetie Bell yelled out loud in exasperation.

"I don't know. Are we gonna get going eventually?" 4o9 asked patiently trying to get them away from the topic. The fillies gave each other a look that said 'We will talk about this later'.

"Well then lets get going!" Scootaloo yelled, "Get on and we'll get going!" Sweetie Bell and Apple Bloom got on the little wagon.

"Where are we going first?" Sweetie Bell asked.

"We're going to the Sugar Cube Corner; Pinky Pie said that she would give us some free sweets for the new pony. 4o9 get in!"

"It's fine. I'll run" he said in a calm tone, and began stretching.

"You serious?" Scootaloo asked turning to see him, "You know that I can go pretty fast on this thing"

"Don't worry I can keep up" 4o9 said with a smile, "Now let's go". Scootaloo shrugged thinking that if he was too far back she could slow down. She began to flap her wings as what she did for her normal take off procedure. Then she literally exploded off and she was racing down the street, she heard Apple Bloom and Sweetie Bell grip the wagon as they always did when she went really fast. She figured this was going too fast and decided to slow down just a bit for the sake that 4o9 wouldn't be able to keep up them. She turned to see how far back he was. She almost jumped off of her scooter when she saw that 4o9 was right beside her. _How the hell is he doing this? He is going at the same speed on foot as I am on a scooter, which shouldn't be possible. _4o9 smiled as he ran beside her, this gave her such a weird feeling within her she almost stopped fully.

"Hey, Come on, don't slow down now." He said with a smile. Scootaloo decided that he wasn't kidding so I decided to speed up. They basically raced all the way towards the pastry shop and it wasn't sure who really won the small race.

"That was fun!" 4o9 said.

"Yup" Scootaloo said in between breaths. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Bell got off the wagon shaking as if they had just run through all of their nightmares in one small ride.

"Never again" Apple Bloom said in a scared tone.

"Never" repeated Sweetie Bell in the same tone. 4o9 turned to Scootaloo and said "What's there problem?" Scootaloo laughed and just then they heard a yell of glee from one of the windows. They all looked up to see a pink pony with a darker pink hair. 4o9 thought that she looked funny and that she wouldn't be right in the head.

"Hey guys where the new guy?" said the pony. 4o9 decided to wave, "Hello there! What's your name? Oh wait! Let me guess; Neon Bigs, no no no wait, Electric Bugalo, no wait! Acid Frights!"

"4o9" he said walking into the building. The fillies followed and Pinky appeared bouncing down the stairs.

"That's a number silly, what's your name?" the pink pony said, "My name is Pinky Pie, now tell me yours"

"4o9" he said again.

"That's a number" Pinky said.

"4o9" he repeated.

"That's a number" Pinky said again getting exasperated.

"4o9" he repeated with a wry smile.

"Argh". Pinky broke out. "Tell me your name?!". After a while, 4o9 sat down and looked up again and said "4o9" Pinky jumped up and managed to bounce on the ceiling back down and repeated over and over again.

"Pinky stop! He doesn't have a name. He is called 4o9" Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah he wasn't given a name when he was born" Sweetie Bell said.

"WHAT?" Pinky said, "That's terrible, how could your parents do that?" a dark shadow covered 4o9's face. Pinky saw it but her optimistic nature she couldn't tell what it meant. Scootaloo saw it and turned to Pinky and said "Well he doesn't have any of those either."

Pinky just stopped. Stopped entirely. "I am so sorry. I didn't know"

"Don't worry", he said, "Can't miss what you never had right?" putting in a fake smile for the fillies and there compatriot. Pinky Pie's hair flat lined and she became her droopy sad Pinky. Scootaloo did like it so decided to distract her, "Hey, Pinky , how about you get us some treats? I think this could bring up the mood right?"

"Yeah!" she said, perking up, "I just made a batch of tiny pies so why don't we have some of those?"

"Yeah" said the fillies sitting down next to the colt. Scootaloo made sure to sit next to 4o9, she didn't know why she did this but she made sure of it. Pinky Pie came back with a tray full of small pies each one with a little different picture on it made from icing. One with a feather made from purple and blue icing, another with and apple made from red and pink icing, another with a diamond made with blue and white icing. The last was basically cloud with lighting coming from it and different angle made from black and yellow icing, 4o9 thought that this was strangely coincidental.

"Well dig in!" Pinky yelled at them. They each grabbed one and began to eat it. 4o9 was taken aback by the way it tasted. It was overly sweet to a point where it felt sour, he immediately spit it out and began to gag.

"What's wrong? Too much sugar? Too much egg? Are you ok?" Pinky Pie.

"Too-t-t-to-to-too s-s-s-sw-sw-s-sweet, n-n-n-no-not us-us-used to it" 4o9 managed to spew out in between gags.

"Well of course its sweet. It is a pie" Pinky Pie said as solid fact.

"No, something too sweet is bad. 4o9 has never had anything sweet until this morning and my pies are never that sweet." Apple Bloom said.

"He has never had anything sweet before?" Scootaloo asked amazed.

"w-w-w-w-wa-wa-wa-water" 4o9 choked out.

"I think he need some water" Sweetie Bell said. Pinky rushed and got him a glass of water which he chugged down in two gulps. He opened his mouth to let out a very large gasp. He then spat behind him and began wiping his tongue with his hooves. Everyone laughed at that seeing as he was ok just a bit shell shocked. The fillies then decided that it is time to check some other places to show 4o9 the town.

"Come on, let's head to the see Zecora. I think it would be a good idea to show 4o9 that he isn't the only one from far away." Apple Bloom said.

"That would be a god idea but do you remember the way there?" asked Sweetie Bell

"Of course I do" she replied, yet she didn't really remember it.

"Well lets go!" Scootaloo said.

"Just as long as you stay under the speed of light" Sweetie Bell told her and 4o9 with a stern look. The other fillies got on the wagon and they began to set for the Everfree Forest. The went inside and Apple Bloom began to led them in what she thought was the right direction. This went on for a long time and the sun was getting closer to the horizon.

"Apple Bloom! You said you knew where we were going?" Sweetie Bell said as another branched hit her.

"I did! I think we took a wrong turn though…" Apple Bloom said.

"Great! Were lost aren't we?" Scootaloo said stopping in the middle of large expanse of trees that didn't look right.

"Well, if you can't find her place then why don't we just head back?" said Sweetie Bell.

"Fine" Apple Bloom said. Then there was a rustle behind the trees.

"What was that?" said Scootaloo.

"Something living" said 4o9, "And its big, with a lot of friends" then an out of nowhere a whole bunch of Timberwolves appeared and began to surround them.

"They look so cool!" said a mystified 4o9 who got close to them. Scootaloo dragged him back as a Timberwolf went for the kill. 4o9 smiled and yelled "Woah, that was fun let's do that again!" and he stepped forward again. Another wolf tried to bit him but he manages to jump back to dodge the strike, laughing will doing so.

"Stop that 4o9!" scream at him, "We have to get out of here!"

"They will kill us!" Screamed Apple Bloom starting to cry.

"I don't wanna die!" Sweetie Bell said. 4o9 looked at them and asked "So you want these guys to go away?"

"Yes!" They cried.

"Well do you mind closing your eyes?"

"What?" asked Scootaloo incredulously.

"Just close your eyes for me till I say so, okay?" 4o9 smiled which was strangely comforting to Scootaloo and said "Ok girls let do it"

"What/ Are you seroius?" said Apple Bloom and Sweetie Bell.

"We just got to trust him. Trust him" Scootaloo replied. They closed their eyes and so did Scootaloo.

"Ok their closed." Scootaloo lied as she only partly closed. 4o9 smiled and his eyes began to glow. The wolves' growling had become a little more subdued. 4o9 began glow as well and there was a feeling of energy or static in the air. The 4o9 raised his hoof and there was a sort of ball of electricity in his hand which scared all of the Timberwolves as the stepped back. Then he threw it into the air, where it exploded and the sparks flew around the cowering group. The Timberwolves cowered back further this time and they had ceased their growling. Then 4o9 turned around to face the girls. Scootaloo hastily closed her eyes and turned away.

"OK who wants to go home?" 4o9 asked.

"How is that going to work'?"asked Apple Bloom, "and can we open are eyes?"

"Just tell me if you want to go home. And no!" 4o9 said with a bit more urgency.

"Yes! Yes please!" they fillies screamed, 4o9 smiled and closed his eyes began to glow even more till he was a light source in himself. Scootaloo cracked open her eyes again and saw his as pure light that was hard to stare at. 4o9 then opened his eyes and multi colored lightning began striking down around them. He jumped into the air and was stuck by one of the black lightning bolts and disappeared with all of the scenery around them. Then Scootaloo realized that they were falling she looked down and saw they were going to fall onto a very familiar looking tree. Then they smashed right into it and feel through what Scootaloo realized was a roof. After a bit of midair maneuvers they landed heavily on the floor.

"Ouch" said Apple Bloom who was on the bottom of the pile.

"You said it" said Sweetie Bell rolling off of her.

"How did we get here?" Scootaloo asked not believe her eyes.

"Sweetie Bell did you do it?" asked Apple Bloom trying to get the wagon off her.

"No. I can barely make three book levitate. How could I do a teleport us?" Sweetie Bell said managing to get up.

"Well then how did we get here?" Scootaloo asked anyone in general.

"That is a question worth asking indeed" said a familiar voice. The fillies turned their heads and saw Twilight standing there with a plate of cracker and cheeses.

"Twilight" Sweetie Bell said not believe that she was actually there.

"Yes, and why are you girls breaking through my roof?" Twilight asked. Then there was another lighting crack and 4o9 fell through the hole in the roof, landing right in front of Twilight, almost knocking over the plate of food she had.

"4o9!" Scootaloo yelled in surprise, "What took you so long?"

"Magic doesn't work the same with me"

"So it was Sweetit Bell" Apple Bloom said helping her up.

"No it wasn't" she said.

"Hey Twilight what's taking so long with those snacks? The party snacks shouldn't take too long." Said Rainbow Dash she said coming into the kitchen. She saw the fillies and said "I thought you guys were giving the new guy a tour?" then she saw 4o9 and said "Hey new guy, the name is Rainbow Dash, The fastest pony to ever live. Don't you forget it."

"You can't be that fast" 4o9 said in a mater a fact tone.

"WHAT!?'" yelled Rainbow and Scootaloo together.

"Hey Twilight where are those snacks?" said Shining Armor who had just come into the room, "And when did you get a chimney?"

"Mister Armor" 4o9 said in a quivering voice.

"No way," Shining Armor said "You made it out". He made a smile that was very shaky. 4o9 ran up to him and tackle hugged him into the next room.

"Um, dear." Cadnace said, "You have some sort of explaining to do" Armor started laughing and was joined in by 4o9.


End file.
